the_king_of_secret_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The King of Secret World
The King of Secret World Mr James Miller is The King of Secret World and was The VP of The Computer Club at Palo Alto College . He also was a member of STEM. Secret World is a place were JMillMedia does a lot of graphics and photography. There he works on Estes rockets, kites, and builds aircraft models . He is The Duke of San Antonio, TX and The Ruler of Secret World. Some of his most notable works were Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare full campaign and The Supervisor of The Official Tutankhamun Facebook Page. King Merman Neptune is The King Merman reincarnated he is The Ruler of Secret World. The Ruler of Secret World is very smart and creative. He lives in San Antonio, TX and is a very understanding Moon child. Sometimes he just goes outside and looks at the moon with his telescope and other times he swims all day. He is a young merman and practices swimming at the community college. He speaks american English and is learning Hebrew. The King Merman is very charming and also very strong. He lefts cinder blocks and throws them like nothing. He is fearless he has taken pictures of wild animals and pets them as well. People in his community like pastors have come to his house to study the bible with him and while he was in college he went with his friends to a restaurant to eat food with them. He practices singing as well and he has even singed for a pastor. His favorite verse in the bible is "rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy." It was like a leopard, with feet like the feet of a bear, and had a mouth like a lion. - Revelation 13 Secret World Secret World is a photography and gaming room where JMillMedia does most of his graphics. He also does magic in this room like make jet as well as rocket models it is also a good world to meditate, stretch, and dance in. Secret World is where he also learned to sing. He is very good at flying kites as well. He also has defeated a lot of games at this world and it is a world that is most sought after. Many have tried and failed to acquired the world from The Duke possession. Phantasia Recording Studios also flies kites and rides scooters. He has a journal he writes music and draws in. Sometimes on his board in his room he put a DVD about space and stars in and lets it play. Not only that he has instruments like a telescope and satellite dish he uses. He is a great fan of comic books and go's to alien worlds quit often. The world belongs to JMillMedia and he holds the key to it. That is his shop now and hopefully forever. Secret World is a very beautiful world and is very water like similar to a flight simulator. Some say it does not even exist. Above is a image of The King of Secret World. He is a very nice and kind person like we said he was a member of STEM. He surfs the internet, reads books, and he is a Roman Catholic. Sometimes he swims in his backyard because he has a swimming pool back there and at Secret World you can find mythology books. He even has a library of alien and science fiction movies along with books that he owns. Palo Alto College Palo Alto College is where Mr Miller learned some valuable techniques in the arts like programming and photography. After the young merman graduated college he went back to visit the school at fiesta time. Then later on he got accepted back into the church where he goes and prays now as a Roman Catholic. Which is far different from where he use to go for church which was The First Liberty Baptist Church. At this college he studied and worked hard for a degree in Computer Programming at The Basic Level. He also received 30 credits towards a associates degree in journalism that he did not complete, but he still was certified in Computer Programming at The Basic Level. He uses his craft for making apps and websites for people he also gets payed okay for it. He is self employed and gets payed cash only all he has to do is pay his taxes. College is where he made his first website which is a blogger and created his first graphic which is a YouTube video. After college Mr Miller also known as Phantasia sent his college identification card to NASA with some objects. Which was a Mirrorless camera and rocket model then received contact back from them. Now he is a license computer programmer with two Resident Evil membership cards.